feliz navidad mi amor
by junghasoo2412
Summary: A veces perdemos a las personas que más amamos pero aunque estén muertos ellos nunca nos abandonaran...este fic es una adaptación pero espero que les guste tanto como a mi


Neva, típico de la fecha: las personas eufóricas de un lado para otro con los últimos detalles para la gran noche, los niños ansiosos esperando las doce para abrir sus obsequios, las parejas románticas con la sonrisa en sus labios, así, como andábamos nosotros, tomados de las manos, congelándonos los rostros, pero felices, no tanto por la Navidad sino por tenernos el uno al otro. Porque cuando yo te tenia a mi lado no me importaba nada, claro, cuando te tenia, ahora ya no más. Esas palabras golpean mi corazón, atravesando todos nuestros momentos juntos, de los cuales ahora ya no puedo disfrutar. Me cuesta creer que no estarás a mi lado nunca más.

Diste que no me abandonarías, que estarías conmigo siempre, pero heme aquí, sola. Aún recuerdo tú calor, tus ojos sobre mi figura, tus manos en mi cintura, mis dedos entrelazados tras tú cuello y tus labios sobre los míos. Todo tan perfecto; nadie lo entendía, nunca lo entendieron, el porqué de nuestro amor sin límites, tan puro y verdadero y para serte sincera no me importaba lo que pensaran, lo único que importaba era que tú me amabas y que yo te amaba, no, más bien de que te amo. Porque siempre va a ser así a pesar de las circunstancias.

Ahora pasas en mi mente, como siempre. Esa última noche, justo hace un año, cuando te esperaba, y aun lo hago; en la banca del parque con el frio en mi cuerpo más no en mi corazón, a la misma hora de nuestro encuentro diez para la media noche. Los minutos se hacían eternos, la diferencia era que en aquel entonces pensaba que regresarías por mí. Aunque sé que eso ahora es imposible, esa esperanza nunca se mudó de mi corazón.

Con tan solo cerrar mis ojos e inhalar el aire del melancólico invierno puedo divisar tú rostro, en mis pensamientos, Tus ojos, más que ellos tú mirada, tú cabello que se movía con el viento, libre como tú. Tus labios que encajaban perfectamente con los míos, mismos de los cuales salía un Te amo que hacia mi corazón estremecer, simplemente, Tú.

A pesar de la hora el centro comercial seguía abierto, aunque únicamente había una tienda con la luz encendida, una joyería, que estaba a punto de cerrar, observe las calles, casi no había gente, mire el gran reloj de la plaza, faltaban poco menos de ocho minutos. Lo suficiente para revivir nuestra historia, de hecho, exactamente el tiempo en el cual acabo. Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente tan frescos como si hubiese sido ayer. Como ahora estaba en la misma banca ese dia el centro comercial iba a estar abierto toda la velada y algunas horas de la madrugada; aun había mucha gente ahí, pues iba a haber un gran espectáculo de luces justo a las doce, tú no quisiste estar entre la multitud así que buscaste un lugar alejado donde la vista fuera increíble, que mejor que ese parque donde siempre nos encontrábamos, por suerte no había nadie ahí, me dijiste que tenías una sorpresa yo solo te respondí con una amplia sonrisa y gran emoción, mencionaste que tenías que ir por ella entonces me negué, no quería que me dejaras sola a media noche, faltaba muy poco y quería tenerte a mi lado, pero insististe, dijiste que no tardarías, mentiste, fielmente espere, el tiempo me consumía, el reloj marcaba las once cincuenta y nueve, y tú no aparecías, de pronto se escucharon las campanadas de las doce y toda la gente empezó a gritar, según yo de la emoción, pero no fue así, en el cielo se podía apreciar la primera luz, era enorme, muy bella, después siguió otro y otra. Solo pude pensar "Te perdiste las primera, como siempre no cumples tus promesas, y no volviste a tiempo Kendall". El sonido que emanaban las luces eran muy fuertes, de pronto vi como toda la gente salía corriendo de aquel centro, del otro lado de la calle venia una ambulancia y detrás otra, no atine a nada más que salir corriendo para averiguar que pasaba. Intente preguntar a todo el que pasaba, pero nadie me respondía, entre a la gran plaza y vi a personas llorando y gritando pidiendo ayuda, gire a ver a todos lados y vi a una pequeña niña con un hermoso vestido blanco que ahora estaba bañado en sangre y su madre lloraba amargamente. Empecé a buscarte, corría de un lado a otro, el sitio era un completo caos. Pero de pronto te encontré, ahí estabas frente a la joyería con una bolsa aferrada a tú mano y tendido en el piso. Corrí hacia ti, te tome en mis brazos y fue hasta entonces que note la herida en tú pecho, tus ojos entrecerrados pudieron distinguirme, y lo último que vi de ti fue tú sonrisa, las lágrimas no paraban de resbalarse por mis mejillas, no me arrepiento de las últimas palabras que te dije; un te amo que repetí varias veces, entonces deposite un beso en tus fríos labios, el ultimo. Una bala, tan solo un golpe había hecho que tú corazón se detuviera, y tú que me jurabas que latía por mí. Y si eso hubiera sido todo, trate de buscar culpables, pero solo me topé con la bolsa de regalo, ahí lo encontré, encontré al causante del triste desenlace de nuestra trágica historia de amor, dentro de la bolsa yacía un papel y una caja, muy pequeña con un hermoso listón rosa, la abrí y entonces mis lágrimas no pudieron ser más dolorosas, era un anillo, pero no cualquier anillo, sino uno de compromiso, como pude tome el papel y leí las tres palabras que en otra ocasión me hubieran hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero ya no más, solo pude leer un : "Te casarías conmigo", aunque esa pregunta estaba de más pues ya sabias que mi respuesta siempre iba ser "Si" .

Mírame ahora, el mismo lugar, a la misma hora. Sonaron las campanadas de las doce, pero, ya no hay gente, ya no hay luces, ya no hay sonrisas, ya no hay felicidad. Ya no hay nada pues ya no estás tú.

Fue hasta entonces que me levante de la banca, y fui hasta ti. Camine por las frías y desoladas calles, no miraba nada, no pensaba en nada, lo único que quería era llegar a tú lado, sentir que aun estabas conmigo, que me pertenecías así como yo te pertenezco aunque no estés aquí. Entre a ese sombrío lugar con un gran ramo de rosas blancas y el alma destrozada. Donde lo único que encontré fue esa fria lapida con tú nombre impregnado en ella. Me derrumbe sobre la tierra, podía sentir el mismo de dolor de aquella noche, entonces comencé escarbar con mis propias manos la tierra que estaba sobre tú tumba, quería sentirte, aunque sea por última vez, deseaba verte, sostenerte, creer que aun estabas junto amo, que no estabas muerto. Pero el viento voraz de la noche, seco mis lágrimas, caí en la cuenta de que ya no estabas en este mundo, pero si en mi corazón. Hay muchas cosas que no te dije, que espero escuches donde quiera que te encuentres.

Te quiero agradecer por todos los momentos en cuales me hiciste feliz, con tan solo tú presencia: Como cuando caminábamos bajo la lluvia tomados de la mano sin importar nada más, cuando tus ojos eran las únicas estrellas que alumbraban mi nocturno panorama, cuando sonreías, cuando me mirabas, cuando me hacías recordar que éramos solo uno. Si ya no estás aquí, yo viviré por los dos como tú lo habrías hecho por mí. No te puedo ver pero te puedo sentir.

Prometo cumplir nuestras promesas: prometo no olvidarme de ti, prometo amarte por sobre todas las cosas.

Me levante y acomode las flores en tú lapida. Se escucha el sonido de la gente a lo lejos, festejando. El cementerio estaba vacio. A veces me pregunto, porque no me llevaste contigo, pero luego me arrepiento, porque estoy segura de que no te gustaría que pensara eso.

Nunca pasamos una Navidad juntos, el fin nos consumió antes del inicio. Hubiera deseado cumplir nuestro sueño, recuerdo nuestros planes: luego de las luces caminar juntos hasta llegar a nuestra casa, te conozco bien, seguro me hubieras llevado cargado a la habitación, para dormir juntos hasta que el amanecer nos atrapara, no hay nada más hermoso que despertar a tú lado. Cuan feliz fui junto a ti y en tan poco tiempo.

A un solo paso de salir de aquel lugar, lance una última mirada. Tú eres mi pasado, estas en mi presente, y te amare durante todo mi futuro. El único regalo que ahora puedo darte es una sonrisa sincera con todo mi amor, que espero te agrade.

Entonces emprendí mi camino de regreso. La Navidad es para compartir y disfrutar con los seres que amas, para recordar que a pesar de los problemas, ellos están contigo, que no te dejaran y están ahí para recordarte que formas parte de su vida, y que eres especial. Aunque sea el aniversario de tú muerte tratare de que este hecho no frustre mis pensamientos, tú lo querrías así.

Como te dije antes, no te olvidare, sino al contrario, demostrare al mundo que aunque tú cuerpo no esté presente tú alma sigue conmigo, que me cuidas a donde vaya, que ríes cuando rio, y que lloras cuando lloro, así que no te hare sufrir con mis lágrimas, celebrare por ti y para mí. Las lágrimas no nublaran mi sonrisa.

Tú partida no me acabara, si no me hará más fuerte.

- jo

Al oír mi nombre volteo y puedo divisar a nuestros amigos, ahí están todos, ofreciéndome su cariño, ellos también sufrieron cuando nos dejaste, pero se presentan fuertes para apoyarme.

Corrí a abrazarlos y todos me llenaron de muchos: "Feliz Navidad".

-Él te ve donde quiera que este y sé que te ama- me dijo camil, mi mejor amiga que siempre sabe que decir.

-Lo sé, y yo también lo amo.

Una luz ilumino todo el cielo y todos voltearon a verla. No pude evitar sentirme feliz, pues estábamos frente al parque. Juraría que te vi sentado sonriéndome en la banca de siempre.

- Feliz Navidad mi amor- fue lo último que dije, sabía que algún día nos volveríamos a ver.

Luego todos fuimos a casa.

A veces perdemos a las personas que más amamos pero aunque estén muertos ellos nunca nos abandonaran, si amas a esa persona, te la llevas en el alma durante el resto de tu vida, la Navidad es para celebrar y compartir. Recuerda que lo más importante en esta vida es el amor, este se puede mostrar de diferentes formas, a diferentes personas, en diferentes circunstancias; que mejor que aprovechar estas fechas para manifestarlo. Ama a quien quieras, y demuestra tus sentimientos mientras puedas, así no tendrás nada de que arrepentirte.


End file.
